


Some portraits I did for Pottermore [art, worksafe, picture heavy]

by PhoenixCharm180



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Portraits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-11 15:13:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1174572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixCharm180/pseuds/PhoenixCharm180
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some portraits I did for Pottermore</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some portraits I did for Pottermore [art, worksafe, picture heavy]

Harry

* * *

Hermione

* * *

Ron

* * *

Draco

* * *

Severus Snape

* * *

Rowena Ravenclaw

* * *

Albus Dumbledore

* * *

 Ollivander

* * *

 Weasley Twins

* * *

Minerva McGonagall & Filius Flitwick

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t own or claim rights to Harry Potter or Pottermore.  
> Please don't reproduce the art without the artist's permission.


End file.
